


Seven Dwarfs

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 drabbles for 7 days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

It was a Monday when she first opened her eyes to the world.  
Nobody but her mother knew that she was born. Nobody realized that a tiny little baby opened her eyes for the first time ever. It was just another normal thing that happened every day in life. But it wasn’t just an ordinary thing. Every new baby was a miracle and an untouched potential.  
Hers was such a waste.  
Nobody ever realized her, nobody cared for her so she took the advantage of it. She spent her twenty years in shadows. She ate only enough to keep her body alive. She talked the least she could. There were no love in her limited vocabulary list.  
No one talked after she’s gone. How could they? They didn’t even know her existence in the first place. She could’ve tried of course. She could’ve tried to get their attention, she could’ve begged for their love and approval. Isn’t it what we always do? But she didn’t try that. She accepted her situation and she just went along with the wave. Maybe that’s the thing which brought her end. But maybe that’s the thing which brought her peace.  
Nobody realized her, nobody loved or cared her. Nobody realized a broken soul went to the other side.  
It was just another Monday when she closed her eyes for the last time.


	2. Tuesday

“Oh, great.”  
The blonde girl who was standing in the middle of a French street murmured to herself. They told her to if she travels alone, she could _live_ the city. She could see the real face of the city. But being lost was not exactly living the city. Devi was in a street she has never been before and nobody here seemed to understand her language.  
She sighed with stress and then she tilted her hair like it’s gonna help the move away the bad thoughts. She opened her cellphone looked at the navigation again. So, if she goes along to that street and then turn left, later a right-  
Oh who she was kidding? She was terrible at finding directions. She wished for someone who could understand her or at least someone. Cause empty street begun to worry her.  
All of sudden she saw a young girl whose chestnut hair was tied with pearl coloured ribbons from each side. She went to her side without trying not to scare her and asked with her broken French.  
“Bonjour mon cher. Comment puis-je aller à la Tour Eiffel?”  
The girl gave her a pure smile that only a child can give. She looked her with her brown eyes, matching with her hair, and then started to tell the direction in English. Surprised by that, Devi thanked her and went to the way that little girl just told her.

As she came closer to the main street, the voice coming from her boots to hit the pavements and from her camera’s flash was blending to the sound of the city. She always liked to take photos. She liked to show people what she was seeing, _how_ she was seeing things. That was one of the reasons why she was travelling.  
She inhaled the coffee smell coming from one of the cafés like an addict. She couldn’t find a proper place to get her daily caffeine. She checked her little, red purse to calculate her remain money. Coffee was a luxury for her so she skipped it, once again. When she finally arrived to the Eiffel Tower, she found a place to sit without costing her anything. She put her headphones on and played one of her favourite feel-good songs.

Sun went down and starts begun to shine like little pieces of diamonds in the sky as she still sat on that same bench. She sat without doing nothing, just listened her music and enjoyed to view and the people…


	3. Wednesday

It was the hours when the dark blue sky only lightened by fake little suns in the poles in the roadside. A boy with red, plaid shirt was leaning on an old pickup truck which was blue once upon a time. He was looking at the road because it was the only thing to do. There were no voice but ocean waves crushing the sand. He hated the ocean. He hated the pools, seas, oceans anything related with the water. He never understood why people made them such a big deal. “Oh, the sea relaxes me.”, “I love the feeling of salt on my skin.”  
Yet, here he was, waiting for a girl who was belong to the seas. He knew that since the day one but he had to share her with the waves. A warm smile appeared on his bronze face with the thought of her little mermaid. She hated that nickname but it fit her perfectly. She carried the sunset on her hair and the seaweeds on her eyes, wherever she goes. 

They met when his first day in the town. She was working in a gas store market to save money for her diving equipments and she struck him like a lightning. Their first date was like a disaster. They had a disagreement about the sea, she was almost ending things even before they start. But with the time, all things settled. 

She told herself that she could never be with someone who hated the water. And he always hated anything that related with the water. But somehow, they ended up together…


End file.
